


Caught

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Masturbation, solo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Lapis ends up being wounded in a mission, causing Jasper to protect her gemstone and care for her. However, Jasper ends up getting other ideas with the stone and decides to try out new things with it.





	Caught

Days and then weeks. Then… a month. It felt so boring without Lapis around. Ever since the last mission, she had ended up being poofed, causing the quartz just a bit of grief. Even if she knew Lapis wasn’t dead or shattered, she was still worried nonetheless. She refused to leave the temple /or/ let go of Lapis’ gem, always wanting to nestle atop it like it were her own egg she had laid. She didn’t dare let anyone touch Lapis’ gemstone as well, always growling at those who neared it. Luckily, she was able to escape with Lapis’ gemstone and stay hidden with it. Not necessarily escape but… claim a part of the temple as her own turf. The bathroom area, of course.

Silently sitting on the floor with a bunch of blankets, Jasper gently played with the blue stone in her paws. She grazed a feline-like thumb over the smooth stone before she sighed. When would Lapis be back, anyway? Being without her was always so… boring. Upsetting. Lame. As Jasper stared at the stone bit a bit longer, she bit her lip. Noticing how round it was at the base, she couldn’t help but have thoughts slip into her mind. How would it feel against her… no- she couldn’t do that. But… what if she did? Maybe it’d bring Lapis back faster? What if it did? Only one way to find out.

Jasper slipped out of her shorts and she shifted about on the blankets a bit. Quietly, she spread her legs and stared at the blue stone in her paws. She placed the gemstone against her clit. It felt warm to the touch… and she couldn’t help but lowly growl with delight. With her paw lightly holding onto Lapis’ gemstone, she started to rub it in a circular motion against her clit while her free paw decided to toy with her slick core. Two digits slipped in and gently began thrusting in and out while the stone continued to roll over her bud.

Unable to hold back a tiny moan, Jasper hung her head low and she breathily purred out Lapis’ name in the process. Stars… she couldn’t help but feel bliss. Especially when she felt the stone getting warmer. Was this a sign Lapis was coming back? Or was it just a sign of her body reacting? Whatever it was, Jasper didn’t care at the moment. She was too caught up in the moment. The stone rolled over her clit quicker and she continued fingering herself. That was until she bucked her hips forward and started to squirt, her orgasm rocking her body. Milking the rest of the orgasm out of her body and letting the slick coat her inner thighs, she took Lapis’ gemstone to her lips and licked it clean. Caught by surprise, the gemstone glowed and Jasper decided to place it aside.

A neat lithe figure had dropped to the ground and gently looked down toward Jasper, already removing the string from her blue harem pants.

“So you’re really that horny, huh?”


End file.
